Celebraciones
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Sentimientos que se viven con más intensidad en esta época deberían vivir en nosotros todo el año, porque siempre hay una oportunidad para el corazón y los buenos deseos, para mejorar y no olvidar lo verdaderamente importante. Cada día una nueva lección.
1. Introducción

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Saint Seiya Ⓡ Original de Masami Kurumada. No se hace uso de nombres ni caracteres con fines de lucro.**

**Todo hecho aquí narrado es meramente ficción. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, personas vivas o muertas, es total y mera coincidencia.**

**

* * *

**

**Celebraciones**

¡Hola! Heme aquí de nuevo con mi más reciente locura, aunque de hecho no es ni tan descabellada como las otras. Mi musa está muy pero muy contagiada de espíritu navideño, pero la verdad no me quise animar a un fic más largo porque estoy segura que no lo terminaré antes de que acaben las fiestas. Y aparte, porque no sabría como hacer un fic relativamente largo de navidad que no cayera en lo típico, como la conocida historia de los tres fantasmas de la navidad que ya fue adaptada al universo saint seiya asi como muchas otras.

En vez de eso, voy a ver como me va con los famosos mini one shot. Estos pequeños pasajes no forzosamente irán en orden cronológico ni se centraran en un solo personaje, y puede ser que para algunos me tome algunas pequeñas libertades creativas para que puedan funcionar. Estos one-shot están escritos alrededor de ciertas palabras u objetos claves relacionados a estas fechas, pero no forzosamente suceden durante la navidad, año nuevo o en vísperas de cada uno. Y dada su naturaleza es también muy probable que las actualizaciones lleguen a ser hasta de tres o más "capítulos" en cada una de estas. Se los comento para que no se sorprendan creyendo que me estoy apresurando a propósito. Cuando ya este por terminar les avisaré, pero mientras serán muchos y muy variados.

Bueno, los dejo con los primeros. Ojalá se estén pasando unas super fiestas , y aprovecho para mandarle un MEGA ENORME abrazo a Mary Martin ¡muchas felicidades por tu gran noticia! Estoy segura que tu bebé será tu angelito y que tiene mucha suerte de tenerte por su mami ¡Te deseo lo mejor!

Y ahora si ¡a leer!


	2. La estrella de los deseos

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya Ⓡ Original de Masami Kurumada. No se hace uso de nombres ni caracteres con fines de lucro.**

**Todo hecho aquí narrado es meramente ficción. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, personas vivas o muertas, es total y mera coincidencia.**

**

* * *

**

**Celebraciones**

I. La estrella de los deseos.

Isla Andrómeda.

Llego a su cabaña y se dejo caer en la cama, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta. Estaba cansado, y mucho ¿Por qué siempre los entrenamientos tenían que acabar igual? El primer año se le había ido rápidamente, pero el segundo se estaba yendo más lento que un caracol caminando por el desierto ¡la culpa era del Maestro Albiore!

No. No era así. Todo se debía a Reda y Spica. Desde que habían llegado la vida en la isla se volvió más complicada: siempre exhibiéndose delante del maestro, siempre compitiendo con él, siempre humillándolo ¿por qué no podían ser amigos?

- A veces desearía que no hubieran llegando -admitió amargamente. Se levanto para cerrar la puerta y tratar de dormir, cuando noto la sombra que se dirigía a la playa.

Nunca había sido curioso, pero a esa hora el clima ya era especialmente frío, y no veía razón para estar afuera. Sin embargo June si parecía tener una. Había hablado muy poco con ella, pero parecía ser agradable, y con excepción del maestro era la única que no lo trataba como si fuera un objeto para golpear. Tomo una de las frazadas de su cama y se fue por la misma dirección que tomo su compañera.

No tardo en encontrarla. Generalmente June siempre iba al mismo sitio: las rocas del sacrificio. Se sentaba en el peñasco desde donde el gobernante de la isla podía observar el rito, y podía quedarse ahí durante horas.

- Hola Shun ¿tu también vienes a pedirle un deseo a la estrella? -preguntó la niña cuando lo vio llegar.

- ¿Un deseo?

- ¡Claro! ¿qué acaso no lo sabes? Todo el mundo sabe de la estrella de los deseos.

- Pues yo no -respondió un poco ofendido.

- Es muy sencillo en realidad -suavizó su tono al darse cuenta que realmente Shun no sabía de lo que ella hablaba.- ¿Ves esa estrella de ahí? Es la estrella polar, la estrella de los deseos. Si tú le pides algo que realmente quieres con todo tu corazón, y tienes fe en ella, tu deseo se hace realidad.

- ¿Es en serio? -preguntó emocionado sentándose a su lado.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me lo dijo el maestro hace tiempo.

- ¿Y te ha cumplido lo que has deseado?

- Algunas veces.

- O sea que, no te cumple todo -dijo decepcionado.

- ¡Claro que no va a cumplirte todo lo que tu desees! ¿Te imaginas lo horrible que sería eso? Nadie se esforzaría por lo que quiere, porque la estrella te daría todo lo que tu quieres.

- ¿Entonces qué objeto tiene pedirle un deseo a la estrella?

- Shun, ella solo te concede los deseos que vienen del corazón.

- ¿Del corazón?

- Cuando mi mamá murió, yo le pedí a la estrella que pudiera encontrar a alguien que me quisiera tanto como ella me quiso. Y tiempo después conocí al maestro. No sé si me quiera de la misma forma en que mi mamá lo hizo, pero al menos sé que con él ya no corro ningún peligro.

- Creo que ya entiendo -dijo fijando de nuevo su mirada en la estrella.- ¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí? -preguntó de nuevo luego de unos minutos en silencio.- ¿Tienes otro deseo para la estrella?

- Muchos. Pero creo que hoy solo le daré las gracias.

- ¿Darle las gracias? ¿Por qué?

- Le pedí que me mandara un amigo.

- ¿Y lo hizo?

- Eso espero


	3. Árbol de Navidad

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya Ⓡ Original de Masami Kurumada. No se hace uso de nombres ni caracteres con fines de lucro.**

**Todo hecho aquí narrado es meramente ficción. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, personas vivas o muertas, es total y mera coincidencia.**

**N/I: Este one-shot en particular se ubica antes de los sucesos que llevaron al pequeño en cuestión a querer ser mejor que su hermano. Y como quizá ya tienen una idea respecto a quien me refiero, espero lo disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

**Celebraciones**

II. Árbol de navidad.

Algún lugar de Rusia.

El pequeño de siete años corría lo más rápido que podía, tratando de atravesar la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el piso. Ese año en particular el invierno parecía ser más intenso y largo, al menos en lo que él recordaba. Pero eso no le importaba. Tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse, como evitar que otra persona descubriera su fabuloso "tesoro". Por eso corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, su papá le hizo una promesa, y esa tarde podría cumplirsela.

Diviso el techo de la pequeña casa en que vivía, y llamó a su padre a gritos. Para cuando este le hizo caso, ya estaba en la puerta, respirando agitadamente y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Qué te sucede Bud? ¿Por qué gritas de esa forma?

- ¡Lo encontré, padre! ¡Ya lo encontré!

- ¿Y estás seguro de que es el correcto?

- Sin duda ¡pero tenemos que darnos prisa o alguien más podría ganárnoslo!

- Muy bien, iré por mi saco entonces.

Minutos después padre e hijo caminaban de regreso al sitio en que Bud esperaba aún siguiera su magnifico descubrimiento. Estaba seguro que ese era, y quería que su padre lo viera. Seguro se pondría muy orgulloso cuando viera que había hecho la elección correcta.

- ¡Aprisa papá, es por aquí! -trataba de caminar más rápido que el mayor, pero sus pasos eran mucho más pequeños a comparación de los de el, y la nieve tampoco se lo ponía fácil. Finalmente su papá lo cargo y lo puso sobre sus hombros, y dejo que el niño lo guiara.

Luego de caminar unos veinte minutos, un pequeño claro se abrió frente a ellos. Los ojos de Bud se iluminaron cuando vio que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado.

- ¡Es ese, papá! -señalo.- Y lo encontré yo solo ¿te gusta? Ese es el que necesitamos ¿verdad que es perfecto?

Estaba a punto de decir lo contrario, pero al ver en los ojos del niño su alegría, y como se paraba con orgullo, no tuvo corazón para decirle que ese árbol, más grande y frondoso que el resto, era demasiado para la pequeña cabaña en que vivían.

- Tienes razón, lo es. Pero Bud, sabes que no tenemos mucho dinero y que no podremos tenerlo como el que viste en el palacio Valhalla.

- Ya lo sé y no me importa, por favor papá, llevémoslo con nosotros. Por favor.

- De acuerdo.

Saco de su bolsa el hacha y empezó con la tarea de cortar el árbol que decorarían en esa navidad. No se ganaba mucho como leñador, y sabía que Bud quería tener un árbol tan grande como el que habían visto en su última visita al hogar de los señores de Asgard: con sus lujosos adornos, luces por todas partes y una brillante estrella en la punta. Pero él no podía darle eso, apenas y podía alimentar y vestir a su esposa y su hijo. Y llevar ese enorme y frondoso pino era alentar una ilusión que no podría hacerse realidad.

- No necesito que sea como el que tienen las señoritas Hilda y Fhler -dijo Bud sentado observando a su papá.- No necesito que me compres grandes regalos ni una inmensa comida, que mamá y tu me quieran es todo lo que necesito.

El hombre no dijo nada. Solo sonrió y siguió en su tarea. Entre ambos llevaron el árbol a su casa.

El niño se quedo dormido sobre el tapete frente a la chimenea. Su mamá lo cubrió con una frazada y continuo levantando los platos de la cena.

- Bud tenía razón -dijo su esposo sentado a la mesa.- Era el indicado.

Ambos contemplaron el trabajo que el niño había hecho con el poco material que encontró en su casa: unas pocas esferas, cuentas de colores dispersas, y algunos moños de tela que consiguió en las casas a las que fue a llevar la leña para los hogares. Quizá no era mucho, pero se había empeñado en dejar el árbol lo mejor posible. Y realmente el árbol no necesitaba más, porque a pesar de lo pobre que en apariencia era el hogar en que estaba, tenía lo más importante.

* * *

**N. de A:**

¿Alguien sabe dónde queda Asgard? O_O

Yo sé de sobra que ésta es una tierra mitológica, pero ya que Kurumada se encargo de ubicarlo en nuestro planeta me imagino y supongo que debe estar en uno de los países más grandes y frios del mundo: Rusia. Y debe estar muy cerca de donde Hyoga entrenaba, pues hasta donde vi y recuerdo, parecía conocer muy bien el lugar. Y si no, pues me gusto Rusia en todo caso =)


	4. Paz en la Tierra

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya Ⓡ Original de Masami Kurumada. No se hace uso de nombres ni caracteres con fines de lucro.**

**Todo hecho aquí narrado es meramente ficción. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, personas vivas o muertas, es total y mera coincidencia.**

**

* * *

**

**Celebraciones**

III. Paz en la Tierra...

Kyoto, Japón.

La pequeña de seis años miraba emocionada en los escaparates del centro comercial. Estaba muy feliz. Los últimos tres meses fueron difíciles para ella, pues desde la partida de los "odiosos huérfanos" como les llamaba, se había sentido sola. No era que los extrañara, de hecho no lo hacía, pero por lo menos cuando tuvo que soportarlos había sido divertido, ya fuera usando a Jabu de caballo, o a Seiya como su sirviente personal, o a Shun y Hyoga como blanco de sus bromas.

Y estaba feliz porque su abuelo regreso de pronto de uno de sus largos viajes de negocios para pasar las fiestas de navidad con ella. Por eso estaban ahí, para que ella misma pudiera escoger sus regalos.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste de esta tienda? -pregunto el hombre llegando junto a ella. A sus espaldas Tatsumi ya cargaba con varios paquetes de diversos tamaños.

- ¡Si! Quiero ese vestido, y ese ¡ese otro también! -señalo a tres diferentes direcciones.

- Adelántate al auto Tatsumi para que lleves todo esto, mi nieta y yo iremos pronto -ordeno mientras la niña se probaba las ropas para hallar las que fueran de su talla. El mayordomo inclino su cabeza y salió de la tienda.

Minutos después ambos iban caminando en dirección al estacionamiento. Aunque Saori hubiera querido seguir comprando, el señor Kido insisto en que ya llevaba demasiadas cosas y que se estaba haciendo tarde, además de que tenía asuntos que atender en la fundación.

Mientras bajaban por las escaleras eléctricas al segundo piso, Saori alcanzo a distinguir a un grupo de personas vestidas con ropas que nunca había visto, y aparentemente estaban actuando, pues muchas personas a su alrededor observaban sin hacer ruido.

- Ven abuelo, vamos a ver

- Saori espera -trató de sujetarla pero la niña corrió de su lado hasta llegar al grupo de actores, y se deslizó entre las personas para llegar hasta el frente.

Las personas que actuaban llevaban ropas que ella nunca antes había visto, aunque algunos de ellos vestían aparentemente como pastores -de forma un tanto rara para ella- los demás atuendos le eran completamente desconocidos. Mientras el señor Kido también se abría paso entre las personas para sujetar a la niña antes de que escapase de nuevo, Saori se sentía extrañamente familiar con los diálogos que se estaban dando en ese momento, sobre todo cuando un ángel -que era bajado mediante un soga aunque ella no lo noto- dijo en voz más alta y para la multitud:

- Gloria a Dios en las alturas, y Paz en la Tierra a los hombres de buena voluntad.

Después el público estallo en aplausos ya que era el final de la obra, los actores agradecieron y poco a poco la gente empezó a disiparse.

- Saori no vuelvas a irte de mi lado como acabas de hacer, puso haberte pasado algo.

- Lo siento abuelo, no volveré a hacerlo. Abuelo ¿quién es Dios? ¿es tan importante como tú lo eres?

- Es mucho más importante que yo.

- ¿Y por qué yo nunca lo he escuchado antes? Yo me sé muchos shintos (1) pero nunca he oído que uno se llame así.

- Dios no es un shinto, Saori. Él fue un hombre que se sacrifico por la humanidad hace muchos años para que todos pudiéramos vivir en paz.

- ¿Y si no es un shinto, qué es entonces?

- Es la deidad principal para los cristianos. Dios fue quien creo el mundo, el universo y a todos los seres que viven en él.

- ¿Lo hizo? ¡No puede ser!

- Escucha Saori -el hombre se inclino hacia ella.- En el mundo existen muchas religiones y hay muchos dioses, todos y cada uno de ellos buscan lo mejor para su creación compartida: los hombres. Así como existe la diosa Athena que vela y pelea por la humanidad, Dios también les brinda esperanza y amor a quienes le permiten llegar hasta ellos. El universo es tan grande que todos los dioses pueden vivir en él y no por eso unos son mejores que otros, pues todos trabajan por un mismo objetivo.

- ¿El bienestar de los hombres?

- ¿Comprendes lo que te digo? -Mitsumasa se dio cuenta que por un momento, los ojos azules de Saori cambiaron a un tono tan oscuro, que parecía no tener pupilas.

- Algún día yo tendre que hacer un sacrificio tan grande como el que él hizo.. ¿podemos ir por un dulce? -dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Claro, vamos -la niña tomo la mano de su abuelo, perdiéndose de nuevo entre las tiendas.

* * *

**N de A:**

Bien, escribir de religión NUNCA es fácil y espero sinceramente no haber ofendido a nadie porque esa no fue mi intención. Ahora aclaremos varios puntos rápidamente.

(1) El shintoísmo es la religión principal de Japón, y es básicamente una religión de respeto a la naturaleza, en la que las deidades -muchas y todas asociadas a lo ya mencionado- son conocidas como shintos.

Por el hecho de haber nacido en Japón y antes de enterarse que es Athena, Saori en su infancia tuvo que haber sido criada bajo esta religión, o eso me imagino yo -a no ser que sea budista. Yo por cierto si soy budista, y en efecto creo que todos los dioses coexisten en este mundo, y que cada divinidad a su manera da lo mejor de ellos para que nosotros los humanos seamos felices y hagamos lo que sea que tengamos que hacer con la vida que nos dan -siempre y cuando sean cosas buenas ¿no creen?

Pd: este es uno de mis favoritos =)


	5. Regreso al hogar

_¡Hola hola! Siento haberme perdido un poco durante el año nuevo, pero mi banda ancha estaba en el médico y no tenía forma de conectarme, además de que he estado un poco ocupada y tiempo de escribir no he tenido realmente, pero no quería dejar de felicitarlos porque juntos llegamos a un año más. Yo le tengo mucha fe a este 2011 en el que nada esta escrito aún, así que hagamos de este el mejor de nuestras vidas: rían mucho, viajen a tantos lugares como les sea posible, coman todo lo que quieran, duerman, hagan ejercicio, bailen, griten, corran, vuelen si quieren, pero no se olviden de vivir y ser felices, que después de todo es a lo que se viene a este mundo. ¡Feliz año a todos!_

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya Ⓡ Original de Masami Kurumada. No se hace uso de nombres ni caracteres con fines de lucro.**

**Todo hecho aquí narrado es meramente ficción. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, personas vivas o muertas, es total y mera coincidencia.**

**Celebraciones**

IV. Regreso al hogar

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en los blancos templos del Santuario, tanto, que parecían brillar como los modernos edificios de la ciudad que rodeaba su casa. Eso era para él. Su casa. Ahí se educo, creció, aprendió, y por un tiempo tuvo amigos y un padre. Más todo eso se lo llevó la sombra que llegó la noche anterior, la misma que le arrebato a las dos figuras que más había admirado hasta ese momento: Aioros de Sagitario y Shion de Aries.

Si, aún era así. Porque él todavía no era oficialmente un caballero. Era de hecho un aprendiz un poco más adelantado que los otros, pero seguía siendo un muchacho de trece años, y hasta no cumplir los catorce no podía reclamar la armadura como suya, por tanto, Shion seguía siendo caballero de Aries y Patriarca del Santuario.

Siempre lo sería para él. Aunque hubiera muerto y sepultado en privado por el nuevo señor del recinto, Arles, quien decía haber sido preparado en secreto y designado por el propio Shion para ocupar su lugar. Y todos parecían aceptarlo ciegamente. Él debería hacerlo también, y posiblemente lo hubiera hecho de no haber visto y oído lo que ocurrió en el templo de Géminis unas horas antes de la muerte de Shion.

Por tanto, esa ya no era su casa. No podía vivir en un lugar que traicionaba todo lo que le enseñaron, que destruía lo que debían defender, que los hacía actuar unos contra otros cuando deberían estar hombro con hombro oponiéndose a la sombra. La luz ya no estaba en ese lugar, y él tampoco lo estaría. Tomó la armadura de Aries de la cámara en que estaba resguardada y se teletransporto de nuevo al primer templo.

Respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo que implicaba romper el cosmos que hacía que teleportarse fuera imposible para quien no estuviera bien preparado, miro en dirección al templo del Patriarca. No tardarían en darse cuenta de la desaparición de la armadura, subió rápidamente a su habitación y tomo solo las cosas con las que había llegado del Tibet: el rosario de su madre, la brújula de su padre, y claro estaba, el hermoso libro de leyendas griegas que Shion le había regalado por su onceavo cumpleaños. No podía llevar más con él aunque quisiera, teleportarse con la armadura a cuestas era más difícil que con ella vistiéndolo, y como esta no lo había reconocido aún como su portador esa posibilidad estaba fuera de su alcance. Atrás dejaba los pocos objetos de su niñez, sus amigos, su casa...

- 0 -

De nuevo en Jamir. Aunque esta vez solo. No estaba Shion para guiarlo en el entrenamiento. No estaba Caleb para prepararles la cena, no estaba Dreide para enseñarle sobre sanación, no estaban Shizuki y Seiji para jugarles bromas a los otros... Todos se habían ido a la ciudad oculta en los Himalayas, a donde él no podía ir o arriesgaría a todos los lemurianos a contraer de nuevo esa extraña enfermedad que casi los extingue, y a la cual era inmune por haber nacido y crecido entre humanos. Estaba solo y era un paria en el mundo: un peligro para los suyos, y un traidor en el Santuario.

- Pequeño Mu ¿eres tú? -volteó en dirección a la voz que conocía su nombre. Se sorprendió de encontrar a alguien ahí.

- ¿Señora Kairi? -la mujer de largos cabellos rojizos salió de la torre que sirvió de punto de reunión de los lemurianos en los días antiguos.- ¿Qué hace aquí? Yo creía que todos se habían ido.

- No pude irme, es peligroso para mi hacer ese viaje por el momento -entonces Mu se dio cuenta.

- ¿Un bebé?

- Kirkelen esta adentro también, vamos, veo en tus ojos que llevas una pena en el corazón.

Por un momento se permitió una sonrisa, el mundo ya no le pareció tan oscuro. Había perdido una casa, pero ahora estaba en su hogar.

* * *

**N de A:**

1- Como notaron, adelante unos años la edad de Mu. Ya saben, mi eterno trauma es las edades de los caballeros.

2- Siempre me imagine que los lemurianos se habían ido a algún otro lado, sino ¿de dónde salió kiki?

3- Hablando de Kiki, en algunos otros fic he visto el nombre de Kirkelen refiriéndose a él ya como adulto o adolescente, y hasta como su apellido. A mi me gusto para el nombre de su padre. Y si alguien me recuerda donde lo leí se los agradeceré mucho.

4- La genética lemuriana debe ser diferente a la de los humanos, y me imagino que nosotros debemos tener desarrollados anticuerpos que ellos quizá no. Dado que ellos envejecen más lentamente supongo que si alguna enfermedad los ataca, su sistema inmunológico reacciona tardíamente. Digo, son solo suposiciones, ya no veré tantos capítulos de ER, Criminal Minds, Bones y todas esas series que me hacen pensar, veré Glee y pondré a los goldies a bailar al ritmo de Madonna... XD, es broma -lo de bailar solamente- porque si veo Glee :P soy un caso perdido.

¡Mil Gracias por leer y sus reviews! Los estaré contestando en estos días :D


	6. Flor de Nochebuena

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya Ⓡ Original de Masami Kurumada. No se hace uso de nombres ni caracteres con fines de lucro.**

**Todo hecho aquí narrado es meramente ficción. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, personas vivas o muertas, es total y mera coincidencia.**

**

* * *

**

**Celebraciones**

**V. Flor de noche buena**

Sermersooq, Groenlandia.

El entrenamiento en Dinamarca había sido mucho más sencillo que en ese "inmenso pedazo de roca helada" que ahora llamaba casa. Claro que nunca esperaba que fuera tan simple todo el tiempo, pero cuando su maestro dijo que las cosas se iban a poner "más intensas" esperaba algo como golpes más fuertes u horas de entrenamiento más extensas, no un clima inhóspito en el que mantener con vida las rosas se volvía realmente frustrante.

"¡Es imposible que las rosas sobrevivan a este clima!" le grito en más de una ocasión a su maestro mientras veía impotente sus rosas muertas en el intento de invernadero que le obligaron a construir. "Eso significa que tu cosmos no es lo bastante fuerte. Esas rosas son una extensión de tu poder, si tu eres débil ellas también lo serán. Y mientras no seas capaz de hacer que sobrevivan, no eres digno de ser mi alumno".

Así que Afrodita no solo no tenía rosas, tampoco tenía maestro. Porque las flores que tenía que mantener con vida eran rosas diabólicas, rosas piraña, rosas sangrientas y todas sus demás variedades, sembradas intencionalmente para poder fabricar el veneno que debía beber para poder ser inmune a sus propios ataques. Todo se reducía a un circulo de supervivencia: el caballero de piscis podía crear flores venenosas, pero para hacerlo debía beber ese veneno e incorporarlo a su organismo, de otra forma solo obtendría flores para decoración.

- Debo ser el peor de los aprendices de esta generación -dijo tomando las herramientas para arrancar las plantas congeladas y dejar de nuevo el terreno listo para su siguiente intento. Antes de que su Maestro se fuera, le gustaba torturarlo -o mejor dicho humillarlo- narrándole con detalle los progresos de sus futuros compañeros de rango.

"Hasta el hermano del traidor ha avanzado bastante para no tener maestro. El otro día vapuleó al aprendiz de escorpión, como si estuviera peleando contra un peón y no con un futuro caballero dorado" -recordó lo último que dijo su maestro antes de marcharse, hace casi dos meses.

- ¡Viejo amargado! -grito lanzando su ataque contra el suelo, y los brotes empezaron a salir lentamente de la tierra. Las plantas no debían crecer en ese mismo momento, sino desarrollarse y crecer durante la noche -cuando el frío era más intenso- de lograrlo, significaba que estaba listo para la última fase de su entrenamiento.- Más vale que no se mueran ¿me oyeron? -grito a los pobres brotes como si fueran a contestarle, y se metió a la cabaña. Esa era la conclusión del día.

- 0 -

Regresaba a su cabaña -como siempre- luego de hacer sus actividades diarias, las cuales consistían en comprar comida fresca en el mercado de la ciudad, una hora de carrera, ejercicios de resistencia, levantamiento de pesa y perfeccionamiento de sus ataques. Lo cierto era que retrasaba todo lo posible el momento de ir al invernadero, pues estaba seguro que de nuevo sus esfuerzos no darían resultado.

Pero cuando ya no hubo pretextos, tomo resignadamente sus herramientas y salió al invernadero. Sobra decir que al verlo, todo lo que llevaba en sus manos había caído al suelo: frente a él se levantaban flores blancas y rojas, todas con el tallo fresco y emitiendo el tan mortal polen que desprendían con el frío aire de la tarde. Lo había logrado, las flores estaban vivas... pero al acercarse un poco más vio algo que lo dejo aún más sorprendido. Ahí, en medio de ese campo de muerte, crecía también una flor que para él,significaba esperanza.

- Poinsetia... -dijo en susurro, desenterrando la planta y llevándola adentro.

La flor que había crecido entre las rosas, era mejor conocida como flor de Noche Buena. Una planta asociada a la esperanza, como él lo recordaba.

Había crecido entre plantas y flores, acompañando a su madre mientras trabajaba en un inmenso invernadero en Dinamarca. De entre las cientos de personas que día a día hacían florecer de forma espectacular rosas, girasoles, tulipanes, crisantemos y muchas más, solo su madre era capaz de lograr flores de Noche Buena resistentes, listas para florecer cada año y seguirse viendo espectaculares aún sin esas hojas rojas que no siempre fueron sinónimo de sangre y muerte para él.

Terminó de acomodar la planta en su nuevo hogar al interior de su cuarto. Mañana tendría que partir en busca de su maestro que -esperaba- siguiera en algún lugar tierra adentro, hacia el norte. Debería rastrearlo con su cosmos, quizá no regresaría durante semanas, quizá tendría que regresar a Dinamarca, quizá tuviera que humillarse ante el patriarca... pero todo estaría bien, dentro de él, aún había esperanza.


End file.
